Brotherly Bonds
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Leo tells us what he thinks about his brothers and how he feels about being the oldest child... enjoy...


**Brotherly love**

**Disclaimer: You know some days you stumble out of bed and learn the sad truth! I don't own the Ninja Turtles after dreaming about them in your sleep. Bummer isn't it? Thankfully, that hasn't stop me writing a story about it. So yes, I stumbled out of bed one day and this little story came to mind. A story about Leo's feeling about being the oldest.**

**Leo's thoughts are italics– most of this story is Leo's thoughts. Yep I wrote a Leo story for a change. **

Leonardo sat mussing…..

_"Brothers, Master Splinter says I should be grateful for them, but really he has no idea. I know he never had a brother, he told me he was an only child, oh how great that would have been! An only child – oh, it would be bliss. What every older brother thinks of what could have been. No burps in the ear while your trying to concentrate, no arguing over the TV._

_No fights over who will get the biggest slice of pizza or anyone using up all the hot water. I tell you, I really hate that! Never having to chase after them and keeping them inline. Imagine the free time I would have._

_No more having to go out and save their silly green necks because they go themselves into trouble. No little brother coming into your room during a stormy night telling you he's scared of the boogie monster. No more having to rescue the youngest from his hot headed brother. Speaking of which….."_

* * *

"LEOOOOOOOO!" the agonizing squeaking of Mikey's voice broke off Leo's thought. Leo opened his eyes and saw Mikey in a head lock under Raphael's arm. "HELP!"

"Raph let him go!" Leo jumped up and ran over to free his youngest sibling.

"Why should I?" Raph just spat back in Leo's face.

"Because I told you so," Leo demanded, he grabbed hold of Raph and worked to free Mikey.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you something "You're hurting me!" Mikey cried.

"Let go of my arm Leo!" Raph growled.

"Not until you let go of Mikey's head!"

Raph shoved Mikey to the ground and turned his anger towards his older brother.

"There you happy, I let the little pest go?" Raph yelled.

"You shouldn't have had him in that position in the first place!" Leo yelled back.

"Well, tell him not to bloody sing stupid kids songs at me when I'm trying to read!"

"Oh for crying out loud, ignore him! Donnie and I usually do!" Leo cried back.

"No you don't," Raph cried, "You tell him to come annoy me! That's what you do, Leo!"

"Guys!" Donetello ran into the room, "Master Splinter has a headache! Let him rest without him having to hear you two having a spat over nothing, as per usual!"

"Butt out of this one Don!" Raph cried.

"If you two stop being pains in the neck, then maybe I will," Donnie replied.

"I'm only trying to make Raph here see that trying to rip Mikey's head off isn't socially acceptable behavior."

"Social behavior for whom?" Raph asked, "Considering the only people we mix with is us and a couple of bad ass ninjas!"

Leo stood there and stared at his younger sibling for awhile.

"Your mother ever tell you staring is not good manners?" Mikey said

"He ain't got a mother, dorkus!" Raph yelled.

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you not to yell at people standing next to you?"

"Shut up Mikey," Donnie warned, as Raph got hotter and hotter.

"You know want to know something? You really are a bloody pain!" Leo walked away.

"Wow! That's one for the books boys," Mikey stated

"Yeah who ever thought Leo had such an extensive vocabulary!"

"Na, I mean the fact that Leo stomped off before you Raph! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Can it Mikey!" Raph and Donnie said, as they went back to their usual behavior.

* * *

_Stupid Raph, man, his life mission is to be a pain in the rear end. I mean Raph can easily ignore Mikey when he's being a pain. We all know Mikey is immature, so why can't we just move on Raph? It is not like Raph should really care. I mean Raph does not seem to care that much for Mikey. Yes, Mikey is an immature pain, but that's Mikey._

_Grrrr…. I wish Mikey would grow up. Master Splinter says he's like that because it's his place within the family. Mikey is the typical youngest child, the baby. I mean it was only a couple of years ago that Mikey stopped needing the light on when he went to bed._

_Mind you yet again, that was Raph's fault – telling him stories about boogie men. I remember the time Raph told Mikey he was the boogie man and that he would come and eat him in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping. That was when Splinter had them in the same room. Donnie says that maybe it was actually Raph being scared of boogie man too and Raph kept scaring Mikey so the light would stay on._

_Yeah, Don and I had a laugh about that one. But then again Master Splinter did baby him more than the rest of us. I know Master Splinter comes across as not the sought to baby his son, but when it came to Mikey, he did. I mean the evidence is there. Just the way Splinter disciplines Mikey compaired to the rest of us. He's never been so strict with Mikey as he's been with the rest of us. Its only recently that Master Splinter's cracked down on Mikey mucking around during training, and that's mainly for Mikey's own safety and ours._

_Master Splinter says we all are the way we are because of our place within the family. Don and Raph are two versions of the middle child. Don's your quiet hard working son, where Raph's the rebel who needs to get noticed._

_Donnie has at times been the forgotten family member, because he's usually over in his own little world. I guess that's a thing I feel guilty about. When we were younger me and Donnie were really close, we stuck together. As we got older, I became interested in different things to Donnie, so we've now drifted slowly apart. I mean Donnie speaks a whole language that no one else in the family can understand, I guess that's why he don't really spend so much time with us anymore._

_Raph on the other hand - well he's always been the rebel. The turtle to go about this world in his own way.. If the rest of us were going to the left, he'd want to turn right just to be different. Ha, he usually does do that, actually._

_Raph's the one who's probably ventured more into the upside world than the rest of us. He feels rebellious when he goes top side and watches the humans. He's like a shadow to them, they never notice him, but he notices everything they do. Raph was also the child to break Master Splinter's rules. Like if we're not to jump on the bed, what does Raph do?_

_Yeap, Raph goes and jumps on a couple of beds when Splinter was not looking. The worst part is, Mikey sees Raph having a laugh, and wants to join in. So usually he ends up in trouble. Then Splinter looks back at me and asks me why I didn't control them better. I hate that. I hate how everyone thinks its up me to control my younger brothers. I mean their now at that age where their responsible for their own actions. Mind you it's hard to step back and just let them find out themselves. I do not want them going around the hard way and seeing them get hurt. No, I never want to see my brothers hurt. None of them and yes, not even Raph. I would like him to stay in one piece._

_I know they bug me, I know they use up all the toilet paper and never replace the roll, but in the end they're still my little brothers. Yeah, and Mikey, well Mikey's my baby brother and well, even though there's not really an age difference, he's still my baby brother to me. I couldn't live without him in my life. Yes, even when he burps in my ear when I'm trying to meditate._

Hope you all enjoyed a Leo centred fiction.


End file.
